


Affectionately Rude

by angstfluffnstuff



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot of mentioned people, Cute, Family, Fluff, Irondad, Ironstrange are cute, M/M, Pranks, Protective Loki (Marvel), everyone ships stucky, they get married, they just miss tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstfluffnstuff/pseuds/angstfluffnstuff
Summary: Tony loved his family.He did not love the pranks they pull on him.[In which Stephen teaches Peter magic, and they have some father-son bonding time over pranking Tony. Because they miss him.]





	Affectionately Rude

   Tony loved his family, don’t get him wrong. He loved Stephen, no matter how  _ strange _ he was. Tony, in his unrelenting sarcasm and indifference, had begun their relationship in such a manner. But he had no regrets as to his first impression. The two were now “ _ affectionately _ rude to each other” as Stephen had said, and the others all laughed at this. Natasha had even gone the length to say, “If that’s affectionate rudeness, I think Steve, Bucky, and Sam might be actively trying to kill each other!” 

   He smiled when he thought of denying Peter being his “ward”, but Tony had just about adopted him by now. The whole team, including Stephen, helped the kid with his homework, his friends, packed him lunches and made sure he ate three good meals, brushed his teeth, took a shower, and was in bed by eleven. (They were all about 99% certain that Loki routinely... _ beat up _ anyone giving Peter a problem. It’s a miracle no one has died yet.)

   So how could he deny that this was his family? 

   And he loved them, would lay down his life for them, would go to hell and back, would concede to every stupid, goody-two-shoes thing Steve said. 

   Despite this, he sometimes found it very hard to love his (almost husband) boyfriend and his (almost son)...what would you even call it? His intern? No, he was family, not an employee. It was usually the same reason as to why he felt this way, and it was because of the way that Stephen and Peter had chosen to “bond”. 

   Needless to say, Tony was very,  _ very _ tired of having his meals fall through holes, only to have them miraculously reappear under his feet. And if that wasn’t enough, they’d replace burgers with… with  _ salads _ . They were so bad at hiding it, he could hear them snickering all day. 

   This prank soon changed though. Now, his pencils were being taken off desks, or he’d pick up one, only for it to be revealed as a magical copy. He knew that the two wanted his attention, but he really needed to get his work done. The world doesn’t wait for anybody. He’d finally had enough when his notebook went missing, though, and decided it was time for a  _ talk _ . 

   “STEPHEN VINCENT STRANGE AND PETER BENJAMIN PARKER, YOU TWO BETTER GET DOWN HERE, NOW!” 

   He smiled (internally) as Stephen walked through a portal, Peter on his back.  _ Not the time to wallow in how cute that is _ , he chided himself. The two shared a glance, not one of worry, but of amusement. 

   “What do you need, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked. How could you even get mad at the kid? 

   “I need you two to stop messing with me. I’m really happy that you two are this close, and that your skills are growing, Peter, but I really need to get this stuff done.” It was Stephen who answered. 

  “You’re always working, Tony. Always. We never do anything together but sleep.” Tony looked down. He wasn’t wrong, he was annoying like that, almost never wrong. “Stop working, just for today. Please.” 

  And he conceded, of course he did, it was Stephen. 

  “So,” Peter started. “Can we go see Detective Pikachu? I have been waiting for a not-that-bad video game movie my whole life, and I’ve been waiting to see it with you, let’s go!” 

* * *

   Tony found himself at a counter asking a teenager for buttered popcorn and an assortment of candy, instead of asking Friday for schematic on some job, invention, murderer, or the like. He found himself holding hands with Stephen, watching Peter beat one game after another. He found himself in a photo booth, kissing his lovely boyfriend while Peter gagged. He found himself totally engrossed in a movie about Pikachu. He found himself laughing as he, Stephen, and Peter had started a contest to see who could do the best Pokemon impressions. 

   And later, much later, yet so very soon, he found himself smiling down at the ring on his finger while his husband helped his son with his bio homework. He smiled at Peter and Stephen shipping stucky as much as stucky privately shipped themselves. (Like, C'mon, those two need to get married.) He smiled, every time Peter or Stephen would portal themselves into the lab (where they weren’t allowed) to give him food or to ask him to leave. 

  This family, this family of Asgardians, of humans, of aliens, this family of heroes, and rejects, anti-heroes, this family that trusts, that loves, that fights, that hates, that comes together, this family made home...home. 

  This family, he loved more than anything. 


End file.
